Alone against the world
by heiji
Summary: Duo et Heero voyagent en bus mais le voyage n'est pas vraiment agréable pour Duo... Duo Heero


Titre : Alone against the world

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : Surprise...

Résumé : Heero et Duo sont dans un bus... Heero dort et Duo doit supporter le regard des autres sur eux...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Chapitre unique :

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je voudrais tellement me retrouver ailleurs... Oui, je sais... On a pris le moyen de transport le plus discret pour être incognito jusqu'au lieu de notre mission... Mais je ne supporte pas d'être là... Je me sens si mal ici, assis dans ce bus... Tous ces gens qui me fusillent du regard... Je ne veux pas lever les yeux... Je sais qu'ils me dévisagent et qu'ils parlent de moi... Moi ou plutôt toi et moi...

Je ne veux pas rester ici.. Il faut que je sorte, que je quitte cet endroit... De toute façon, le chauffeur a hésité avant de nous laisser monter... Finalement, je crois que j'aurai préféré qu'il nous laisse sur le trottoir... Je n'ose même pas imaginer leurs pensées... Même si je suis à tes côtés, je ne me sens pas tranquille.. Je sens les regards meurtriers qu'on me lance et ceux-là sont pires que les tiens mon soldat parfait... Je sais que nous ne sommes pas un couple normal, comment pourrais-je l'oublier quand je vois la réaction des gens... Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, c'est ce que je me dis, mais ça ne me réconforte pas du tout... Toi serré contre moi, tu t'es endormi sur mon épaule.. C'est vrai que ça fait deux heures maintenant que nous roulons... Et toi, toujours maître de tes émotions, tu ne te laisses pas troubler par leur regards... Mais moi je ne peux pas...

En quoi cela peut-il les déranger si nous sommes ensemble ?

Je me retourne, espérant échapper au regard du chauffeur, mais je me retrouve face à celui d'une vieille dame... Elle grimace en nous observant... Elle détourne le regard au moment où elle voit que je la fixe...

Une grimace, mais pourquoi ?

Parce que nous sommes ensemble ? Deux garçons ? Où est le problème ? Elle est choquée la vieille ?

Et si moi je ne n'en ai rien à foutre ?

Duo Maxwell ne reçoit de leçon de personne, il n'écoute qu'une seule chose... Son coeur...

Pourquoi ne comprendrait-elle pas que je t'aime ? Je suis si bien avec toi... Ca ne se voit pas... Vous avez vu mon sourire... Vous voulez en connaître la cause ? Elle dort à côté de moi... Même si c'est encore tabou, je ne peux pas le cacher... J'aime un garçon... D'ailleurs, nous l'avons dit tout de suite à nos amis... J'ai parfois envie de crier au monde entier combien je t'aime, mais si je dois me faire insulter en retour... Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été si heureux... J'ai tellement subi de malheur et de peine pendant cette foutue guerre...

Et cette vieille peau qui continue son cirque.. Non mais, pour qui elle se prend ? Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, mais ça fait mal...

Je n'ose imaginer ta réaction si tu avais été réveillé... Toi qui ne voit rien de bizarre dans cette relation... Toi qui te battrais pour moi... Tu lui changerais l'expression à cette vieille femme, elle mourrait de peur... Comment ? Par une simple expression :

Omae o Korosu... Je vais te tuer !

Je souris à cette idée, mais ce sourire disparaît très vite... Deux autres regards attirent mon attention... Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un homme et d'une femme... La femme parle à l'oreille de son mari... Que peut-elle bien lui dire ? Je ne veux pas le savoir... J'ai entendu tellement de monstruosités, tellement d'insultes... On m'a tellement blessé quand j'ai révélé que je t'aimais et de la part de gens auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas à de tels commentaires... Je ne pensais pas que Wufei le prendrait si mal... Il nous a regardé tous les deux comme horrifiés... Comme si nous étions des monstres...

Tous ces mots qu'il a pu dire par la suite me sont restés sur le coeur... Et sont restés là comme un poignard que l'on ne pourrait pas m'enlever... Depuis, il ne veut plus faire de mission avec un de nous deux... Nous pourrions atteindre sa masculinité.. Ca me blesse à chaque fois quand j'y repense d'avoir perdu la relation qui nous unissait, Wufei et moi... Ce jeu de fausses disputes, de franche camaraderie... Wufei m'a déçu, moi qui pensait le connaître ... Et ce couple me rappelle exactement cette réaction de rejet... De dégoût et de haine.. Je me sens de plus en plus mal, là sur mon siège... J'ai l'impression d'être la seule chose qu'on regarde dans ce foutu bus...

Et bien entendu, pas un seul regard auquel je pourrais me raccrocher, pas un regard qui viendrait à mon secours.. Heureusement que parmi nous cinq, il y avait Quatre... Lui seul a su me redonner confiance en moi, il m'a convaincu que j'avais fait le bon choix.. Quatre n'est vraiment pas commun..

Il a su être là à chaque instant, il ne nous a pas abandonné... Il a même réussi à faire taire Wufei et ses réflexions... Quatre n'est pas le genre de personne qu'il faut chercher sauf si l'on veut signer son arrêt de mort... Je crois que s'il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurai pas réussi à vivre aussi bien la situation... Face à Quatre, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être différent des autres...

Mais hélas, Quatre avait une autre mission et personne ici ne semble vouloir prendre sa place... Non loin de nous, j'entends les réflexions très peu discrètes d'autres grand-mères... Elles parlent de vice et de maladie.. Non mais, elles sont connes ou quoi ? Merde ! C'est pas vrai, salir notre amour par des mots aussi laids... Aussi cruels... Je ne suis pas malade et pas plus vicieux qu'un autre... J'aime juste un garçon... un crime à leurs yeux...

Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas accepter que deux garçons s'aiment simplement ?

C'est impossible à vos yeux ?

Ca n'a pas de sens ?

Je sais pourtant ce que je ressens...

Je me fiche de votre avis, de vos réflexions... Vous n'avez qu'à regarder ailleurs... Faire vos commérages sur quelque chose d'autre...

Laissez-nous vivre...

Seuls tous les deux, s'il le faut...

Moi, ça me suffirait...

Etre dans ses bras toute la journée...

Sentir sa peau contre la mienne...

C'est pourtant simple, non ?

De toute façon, l'amour ne s'explique pas...

Ne dit-on pas que le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ?

Laissez-nous simplement en paix...

Si j'aime son regard bleu cobalt et ses cheveux en bataille, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Si j'adore son côté irascible, ses longs silences et les baisers qu'il laisse dans mon cou, en quoi ça vous concerne ?

Je ne peux pas me passer de ce faux robot qui cache un vrai coeur d'or...

Alors un conseil, ne touchez pas à un seul de ses cheveux ou vous pourriez finir dans une marre de sang...

Je n'en peux plus de voir vos yeux remplis de haine et de méchanceté...

Vous n'arrivez même pas à sa cheville...

Je préfère fermer les yeux que de vous voir encore vous et vos visages écoeurés...

Je ne peux plus rester là... Il faut que je sorte...

Je ne veux plus vous voir... Tirez-vous ! Je veux oublier tous ces gens pour seulement penser à nous, mais j'en suis incapable...

Ils me tapent sur le système...

Ils me cassent les c.. les pieds.. Pour ne pas dire autre chose...

Je me sens en danger ici, jugé en permanence sans aucune chance de salut... J'ai l'impression d'être à mon propre procès et la condamnation à mort n'est pas loin de tomber...

Tout à coup, tu bouges à côté de moi... Tes beaux yeux bleus s'ouvrent...

Je souris, je ne suis plus enfin seul face à ces accusateurs...

A demi-endormi, un sourire s'esquisse sur ton visage...

Les gens qui nous entourent continuent leurs médisances, mais tu n'y prêtes aucune attention...

Tes yeux bleus semblent soudain me demander ce qui ne va pas... En une fraction de seconde, tu comprends... Tu prends ma main dans la tienne et tu la serres... Je crois sentir que les vieilles bigotes sont choquées... Tu t'approches encore de moi et tu me murmures à l'oreille d'une voix douce :

Oublie-les... Moi, je ne les vois pas... Je ne vois qu'une chose ici et c'est toi.. Duo, je t'aime...

Pour confirmer ses paroles, doucement, tu te penches vers moi et tu m'embrasses.. Le scandale est sur le point d'éclater... Tous les occupants du bus ont l'air de trouver ce geste déplacé pour ne pas dire autre chose... Mais je m'en tape.. Qu'ils hurlent et nous foutent dehors si ça peut leur faire plaisir...

Pensez ce que vous voulez...

Jugez-moi bon pour l'enfer, de toute façon, je l'ai déjà connu tous les jours avec la guerre.

Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'importe, c'est d'avoir Heero près de moi...

Continuez de nous mettre à part, de nous voir comme des personnes malades, comme des erreurs de la nature...

Je suis au paradis dans ses bras...

Rien ne peut plus m'inquièter...

Même pas vous...

J'ai gagné la chose la plus précieuse au monde...

La chose que tout le monde recherche et ça me suffit :

L'amour de la personne que j'aime...

Fin

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai fait deux versions de cette histoire, celle-ci et une de Naruto intitulé Solo contra el mundo... Elles sont très semblables mais j'avais trop envie de faire ses deux couples que j'adore...

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review... Merci d'avance...

Heiji


End file.
